


sougo week 2016

by Luau



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, the ryuusou is in the last chapter only sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luau/pseuds/Luau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. compassionate<br/>2. mezzo"+music<br/>3. scarf<br/>4. spicy food<br/>5. free prompt (little ryuusou)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: compassionate

**Author's Note:**

> compilation of mini-fics from sougo's birthday week. this is the first time i wrote him (and everyone else tbh) so i hope i got the characters down right! i combined some prompts and stuff so yeah. these are kinda All Over The Place bc i suck so. idk i hope they're nice to read? please enjoy

 

 

Sometimes, Sougo would pass the kitchen after midnight and he'd see Iori and Tamaki huddled under a lamp on the dining table, books scattered around them. He'd see the tense set of Iori's shoulders, frustrated from going over the same topics with Tamaki who's equally frustrated. Being the type of person he is, Sougo doesn't even think before he joins them on the other side of the table, offering his help. Sometimes, he can't help with the work itself, but he'd make them tea and snacks so they wouldn't have to break their study flow. Tamaki often falls asleep at the table, followed by Iori not too long after, pens dragging thin lines down their pages. In cases like this, Sougo drapes blankets over them and tidies up their books before going to bed himself. As he switches the lamp off, he has to resist the urge to lean over both boys and kiss their foreheads, because boys so young shouldn't have all those worry lines on their faces, and Sougo only wishes he could help them more.

 

* * *

 

Mitsuki stress-bakes. It's not too uncommon to return to the dorm and smell something delicious coming from the kitchen's oven. One day, Sougo comes home to find all the countertops covered by cooling racks, dozens of cookies waiting to be iced, and Mitsuki humming with a piping bag of icing in his hand.

"Mitsuki-san, need some help with those?" Sougo asks as he places his bag and scarf on the couch. Mitsuki jumps.

"Sougo! Ah, I didn't hear you come in." He chuckles to himself and gestures to a full bag of white icing, then to a rack of cookies. "You can do those. I was just giving them a white base before decorating."

Sougo nods, ties an apron on and picks up the bag. He begins to ice the cookies, Mitsuki starts humming again and soon enough, they meet each other in the middle.

"Oh, that was quick! Well, now we have to wait for that to set before decorating more. Want some tea?" Without waiting for an answer, Mitsuki turns the kettle on. Sougo settles himself on one of their bar stools. Mitsuki comes around to join him once the tea is prepared and the two of them sit for a while, sipping in comfortable silence.

"...Mitsuki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing a good job, you know. You really are the glue holding idolish7 together." Mitsuki sucks in a breath and his grip on his teacup tightens. Sougo turns to him with an easy, reassuring smile.

"Don't overthink it," he says gently. "We love you just the way you are."

The tips of Mitsuki's ears turn red, and he hurriedly drinks the rest of his tea and jumps off the stool. "L-let's get back to those cookies!"

Sougo drains his own cup and picks up a bag of purple icing. As they're decorating the cookies with everyone's symbols and stars, he hears a soft " _thank you_ " before Mitsuki starts humming again.

 

* * *

 

On particularly long days, Yamato would invite Mitsuki and Sougo out for drinks on him. Mitsuki declines most of the time, being too tired to go out to a bar. Yamato and Sougo understand; Mitsuki's energy is what keeps all of them together, especially when they're filming for their show. They usually end up going out to a nearby bar and sometimes they see Gaku and Ryuunosuke from Trigger, and join them for a couple of rounds. Sougo always tries not to drink too much but it's so easy to get carried away on the other three's momentum, especially when Yamato orders shots and Ryuunosuke slings an arm around Sougo's thin shoulders. He stays sober enough, though, to alert Tenn that his groupmates are intoxicated, and to help steady Yamato when they're ready to go back home. Their walk back to the dorm is like a strange three-legged creature, Sougo taking some of Yamato's weight in an effort to keep him upright and walking. He manages to get him up to bed and Yamato smiles at him, too much teeth, and Sougo just knows he's gonna have a wicked hangover the next day. He gets two bottles of water and leaves one on Yamato's nightstand, then goes to his own room and falls face-first on his bed, his water bottle rolling until it hits the wall. He kicks off his pants, and his last thought before sleeping is that he had so much fun.

 

* * *

 

Nagi asks Sougo to go shopping with him, one day. Sougo agrees, then immediately questions himself. It's not so bad, though. The president had let it slip that Tsumugi had had her eye on something for a little while, and it was only on sale for a limited time. Since it was one of their rare days-off, Nagi wanted to buy it for her. Sougo thinks that it's really sweet of him to do that, to which Nagi replies saying he just wants to see their manager happy. Sougo smiles, and Nagi leads him to the shop which, naturally, has a bit of a crowd despite the hour. Nagi beelines for the limited items section while Sougo lingers around, picking out small things that remind him of his groupmates. He even picks up something for Tsumugi too, as well as Banri and the president. They're small, cheap trinkets, but he just can't help but feel like these things really describe each of them. He pays for his stuff before hurrying over to Nagi, who uses his height and good looks to his advantage to break through the crowd and get his hands on one of the things Tsumugi wanted. He lets out a victory shout, almost lost in the rising din of the store. He rushes to pay for it and they hurry out of the store before anyone can actually recognise them. After dinner that night, Sougo shares out the things he bought, each one bringing a smile of joy to its recipient's face. And that right there, is all Sougo wanted from that; to see his friends genuinely happy. He giggles when they all thank him, the pleasant mood he created wrapping around all of them like a large, warm blanket.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Riku compared him to Tenn, Sougo's been a little wary. He doesn't really want to bring up bad memories or end up stressing Riku out by mistake, so he kinda just keeps his distance. But when he hears wheezing coming from Riku's room one night, he just has to check -- he wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to any of his groupmates and he did nothing to help. He knocks on Riku's door and lets himself in, and sees Riku curled up on his beanbag, one hand grabbing the front of his own shirt. Sougo rushes to him and brushes the hair away from his face, rubs his back while he casts his eyes around for an inhaler. Iori shows up then and he goes straight to Riku's desk, and retrieves an inhaler from the drawer. Sougo watches as he kneels next to him and places the inhaler in Riku's mouth. Iori instructs him to keep comforting Riku so he does, rubbing his back and humming an old lullaby softly. Riku begins to calm down, thankfully, and reaches his free hand for one of Iori's. Sougo takes that as his cue to go get Riku a drink, and when he returns with a mug of warm milk and honey, Riku is sitting up in bed, Iori next to him. Sougo puts the mug down on the desk and bids them both goodnight, and as he turns, he feels something slam into his back. Riku's hugging him from behind -- it's a brief hug, but Sougo can feel his gratitude. He ruffles Riku's hair and leaves, figuring that maybe he doesn't need to be worried about bringing up bad memories, after all.


	2. days 2+3: mezzo"+music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. Koi no Kakera

"Koi no kakera?"

"Yes, it's your new song. What do you think?" 

Tsumugi looks hopeful as Tamaki and Sougo read the lyrics. Sougo turns a faint shade of red at how romantic they are, while Tamaki just looks confused. 

"How come we always get these slower songs while the other guys get the cooler ones? I can't dance to this," Tamaki says. 

"Tamaki-kun," Sougo starts. 

"Tamaki-kun, it's just that yours and Sougo-san's voices together sound best with this type of song. But," Tsumugi holds her hands up, "if you don't like it, I'll see if we can get you something different for the next one!" 

Sougo is grateful that she can handle Tamaki like that, and reminds himself to take tips. 

"Alright... By the way, manager, who writes all our songs?" 

"Ah, that's--" 

"Oh, MEZZO!" The president pokes his head in the doorway and smiles at them. "I see you've gotten the lyrics. Are you ready to record?" 

The song is a hit. Riku runs into the living room and shouts that it's amazing, they're so good, how did they sing that with a straight face-- and Iori follows behind him, reminding him not to get too excited in case his asthma acts up. 

Sougo sneaks out on a day off, by himself, to go to the CD shop. He's missed coming here, missed wasting time here before going back. He finds an old re:vale CD and pulls the headphones over his ears, humming along under his breath. After that, his eye falls on a classical CD, and he skims the first few tracks before deciding he'll buy it. When he's about to put the headphones back on the stand, he sees his own smiling face staring at him from the cover of Koi no Kakera. He stares at it for a moment then decides to play it, headphones secured around his head again. Instantly, he's transported back to when they filmed the video, and he remembers how he was pulling flower petals from his and Tamaki's hair for days afterwards. Closing his eyes, his head bops in time with the music and he's - shocked, at how good it sounds. He hadn't realised, and he's definitely not the type to be vain about it, but the song really was perfect for his and Tamaki's voices. Sougo considers it a bit of a shame that they can't get along as well as their voices mesh, but he could always work on that.

He ends up buying Koi no Kakera too, though for what reason he's not too sure. It was an unconscious decision, though he doesn't really mind it. No, it was worth it when he placed the CD on Tamaki's bed with a note saying " _You did well, Tamaki-kun. I'll buy you King's Pudding._ ", and Tamaki's resulting whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually so unsure about the honorifics that everyone uses yikes  
> if there's an error please tell me so i can fix it


	3. day 5: scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. animals

The studio is in an uproar.

A cat had snuck in somehow, when the boys were practicing their dance routines. Kinako, who was in Tsumugi's arms, jumped down and approached the cat curiously, but the cat hissed and started to chase Kinako. The members of idolish7 stopped dancing and scattered about, trying to close doors and windows to keep the animals inside the room, but they were a little too late -- Kinako and the cat escaped to the hallway and what lay beyond. They split up and spread out throughout the building to search, and about fifteen minutes later Nagi shouts that he's found them. They gather in the dressing room where Kinako is quivering in Tsumugi's arms, the cat purring in Nagi's. Sougo can see Iori furiously refusing to look at either animal, though it's clear to everyone in the room that he would very much like to be petting them. Instead, he pushes Riku as far away from them as possible so the fur doesn't irritate his condition, much to Riku's protest.

"Ah, Sou-chan..." Tamaki steps to the cubbies they keep their clothes in, and picks up a tattered blue cloth that Sougo belatedly realises is his scarf.

"Oh," he starts. "Oh, it's fi--"

Tsumugi gasps. "S-Sougo-san, I'm so sorry! I'll get you another one!"

He waves her off with a smile. "It's fine! I have other scarves, it's no problem!"

She starts to apologise again, and her father claps his hands once and tells them to get back to dancing since the animals have been caught. Banri takes the cat from Nagi as they shuffle back to the practice room and Sougo doesn't notice when Tamaki shoves the ruined scarf into his own pile of clothes.

After that day's practice, Tamaki holes himself up in his room. Everyone assumes it's because he's finally showing some more incentive to do better in school, so they leave him be. When Sougo tries to call him down for dinner, he gets a muffled " _I ate already!_ " and, naturally, grows concerned. It's not like Tamaki to turn down food, but there's nothing he can do if the other doesn't want to open up to him.

In fact, it's a little strange how little they see Tamaki outside of practice for the next few days. Yamato, Mitsuki and Sougo sit down and brainstorm over the best way to approach him; they wonder if it's just a part of his rebellious teenage phase and contemplate getting Tsumugi involved, when Tamaki appears in the kitchen doorway.

"Sou-chan, can I talk to you?"

Sougo's eyebrows fly up. Yamato and Mitsuki look between the two of them as Sougo joins Tamaki, and they walk to his room. Tamaki moves to his desk and fidgets with something there while Sougo perches on the edge of the bed, his clasped hands a little clammy.

"Is everything alright, Tamaki-kun...?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But um... Well," he turns with a pout on his face, something blue folded in his hands. He holds it out to Sougo, his head lowered.

"Is that...?" Sougo reaches for the scarf which now has various stitches and patches all over it. Tamaki's hands clench into fists.

"I tried to fix it for you, but I messed it up real bad. Should've just left it alone--"

"No, no, Tamaki-kun!" Slowly, Sougo winds it around his neck and peers into the mirror briefly. "I like it like this, really! I'm so grateful that you actually tried to fix it... You do have a sweet side to you, Tamaki-kun."

"You're wel- Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

Sougo laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess. i'm so sorry y'all


	4. day 6: spicy food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a spicy food contest. of course sougo must Win.

It's nice to get out by yourself, sometimes. Sougo cherishes these rare moments alone, when he can just take his time and stroll, a big cap pulled over his head so he isn't recognised. On this particular day, he sees a sign outside a restaurant advertising a ' _super spicy omurice_ ' contest. His ears twitch. This definitely seems like something he could do. 

The prize is a large stuffed rabbit toy and it resembles Kinako so much that Sougo knows he has to get it for Tsumugi. He sits at the counter and orders the spiciest omurice they have, and the waitress gives him a skeptical look as she places it in front of him. 

"You have 20 minutes," she says, sliding a glass of water in front of his plate. He just smiles at her and picks up his spoon; he wouldn't need that much time. 

And he doesn't. He worked up an appetite by walking all over the shopping district, so he digs right into the omurice. He even adds more hot sauce to it, which makes the waitress' eyes grow wide. He ends up finishing within 13 minutes and, as he waits for the giant rabbit toy, shakes the chef's hand. The chef is quite impressed; only a handful of people could handle his spiciest food, apparently, and Sougo just gained a lot of his respect. Ever bashful, Sougo just smiles and politely ejects himself from the conversation, saying that he has somewhere to be. 

With the enormous bunny in his arms, Sougo makes his way back to the dorm, and calls out a greeting. Tamaki pokes his head out into the hallway and shouts when he sees the bunny. 

"WHOA, SOU-CHAN! Where did you get that?!"

"I won it from a contest," Sougo says as he walks into the living room. Tamaki, Iori and Tsumugi are sitting around the coffee table, playing cards in their hands. "Manager," he says, stopping.

"Sougo-san!" Tsumugi's eyes light up when she sees the bunny. (So do Iori's; he immediately turns away from it, his body shaking with his restraint.) Sougo holds it out. 

"This is for you!" He deposits the rabbit toy into her arms and she drops her cards, pressing her face into the bunny's warm fur. 

"Sougo-san, thank you so much! Ah, Iori-kun..." Iori slaps a hand over his face, really trying his best not to look. Tsumugi stands, ready to push the bunny on him, when Tamaki bursts out in loud laughter.

"T-Tamaki-kun?!" Sougo asks, concerned.

"Manager," Tamaki gasps, clutching his sides. "That bunny is taller than you are!"

Tsumugi goes red and Tamaki keeps laughing, now slapping the tabletop in time. She ends up dropping the bunny on Iori's head and covers her face, and Iori takes advantage of the confusion to hug the bunny tightly. Sougo looks at the scene with one hand pressed to his mouth; he wouldn't trade this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda got the inspiration for this from Their Story! also it's like 2 am if this has mistakes that's why but alSo HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUGO I LOVE Y


	5. day 7: whatever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of idolish7 think it's fun to play a prank on Sougo.
> 
> aka some self-indulgent ryuusou

 

Sougo's current predicament can only be blamed on Tamaki, Yamato and Mitsuki's 'good' intentions.

After one of their joint practices with Trigger, he was walking down the hallway with the three when they spotted Ryuu talking with Nagi a little way ahead. Sougo was walking a step in front the others so they _literally_ conspired behind his back. Mitsuki caught Nagi's eye and signalled him to push Ryuu a bit more into the corridor and when they drew closer, the three of them shoved Sougo hard enough that he crashed right into Ryuu who promptly fell onto the floor, Sougo on top of him.

Groaning, Sougo pushes himself into a sitting position, turning to glare at the number one suspect (Tamaki), when he sees all three of them looking away extremely suspiciously.

"Oh," Nagi says loudly, a hand over his chest. "Sougo, are you okay?"

"Pfffft, ahahahahah!" Yamato and Mitsuki start laughing, their faces red and eyes starting to water. Sougo looks down and realises he's sitting on Ryuu's legs and worse yet, one of his hands is firmly planted on Ryuu's ass from when he pushed himself up. He stares at his hand. His hand betrays his brain and reflexively squeezes, and Sougo wants to die. He wants to disappear from this earth, because the sound Tsunashi Ryuunosuke just made should be illegal and _Sougo's still sitting on him and_ \--

Nagi picks Sougo up and carries him to the nearest chair he could find. Sougo's still staring at his hand incredulously, his face beet red. He can still hear Yamato and Mitsuki's scandalous laughter and by now Tamaki's joined in too, the loudest of the bunch.

Ryuu gets up, his face also red, and turns to Sougo. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm so sorry for..." Sougo looks down and covers his face, extremely mortified. The terrible trio is still laughing, all but Yamato on their knees. Nagi soothingly pets Sougo's hair and tells the others to shut up (in English. He shouts it in English.) which, naturally, only makes them laugh harder. Yamato's also on the ground at this point. The noise is _probably_ what pulls Iori, Riku, Tenn and Gaku out of one of the rooms and as they look between Ryuu on one side of the corridor with the three idiots laughing, to Sougo and Nagi on the other side of the corridor, they get a hunch of what happened.

Of course, Tenn and Gaku start teasing Ryuu immediately. Iori stalks over to the laughing threesome on the ground and starts scolding them, while Riku makes his way to Sougo and rubs his back. Sougo, head still in his hands, really wants to evaporate.

He hears Yamato explain what happened to Iori, and Ryuu try to do the same to Tenn and Gaku and to his mortification, Nagi and Riku both giggle a little. His head snaps up to them and they cough, offering him soothing words quickly. Really, if this chair could just slide him straight into the depths of the earth --

"Sougo-kun...!" Oh no, Ryuu's calling him. Sougo can't bear to look in his direction but he forces himself anyway; he's an adult and should own up for his own actions, traitorous hands or not.

"Sougo-kun-"

"Tsunashi-san-"

They start at the same time. Ryuu gestures for Sougo to go ahead, rubbing a hand behind his neck. Sougo stands.

"Tsunashi-san, I'm really sorry!" He accompanies this with a deep bow and luckily (unluckily?), he misses how flustered Ryuu gets. "Please allow me to make it up to you somehow!"

"A-ah, that's not... really necessary," Ryuu gets out until Tamaki catches his eye. The younger male shakes his head vigourously and mouths ' _Let him treat you!_ '

Sougo looks up with despair written on his face and Ryuu quickly revises his answer. "I-I mean, if it'll make you feel better, then..." He trails off, noting how utterly miserable the other prank victim looks. Poor kid. He doesn't have much longer though, because Kaoru comes out at that moment and tells the Trigger members that it's time for them to leave.

As soon as the door closes behind the four of them, Sougo sighs and almost sinks to the floor. Yamato, Mitsuki and Tamaki snicker again and he glares at them, enough murderous intent in that look to make even Nagi next to him shrink back a little. Then he, too, leaves, running back to the dorm and to the comfort of his room.

"Do you think he's mad...?" Tamaki asks, chewing on one of his hoodie's strings.

Yamato sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They make plans via rabbitchat. Sougo offers to take Ryuu out to dinner to which Ryuu politely refuses, saying that might be a bit too much. They finally agree on coffee, and Sougo chooses the fanciest little cafe he knows. He dresses up a bit, too; a button-down shirt with a jacket and some dark jeans, no accessories save for a thin gold band around his wrist.

He doesn't say anything to the other boys as he leaves, and the way the front door shuts behind him still sounds angry to the others. Tamaki, anxiously biting on one of those plastic spoons you get with pudding, shakes his leg relentlessly.

"Shouldn't we apologise to him? I feel kinda bad..."

Mitsuki sighs and puts down the magazine he'd been trying to read. "I guess we should, when he comes back..."

"You definitely should! The three of you embarrassed him a lot today," says Iori, his hands on his hips. Tamaki and Mitsuki look ashamed. "Tell Nikaidou-san too and resolve this tonight. We can't have negative emotions spilling over into tomorrow's practice." With that, Iori leaves the room and heads to his own. Mitsuki clicks his tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sougo arrives at the cafe before their meeting time and finds a table outside in the crisp air; it's not too dark but not very well-lit either, so there's less risk of being seen by paparazzi. Ryuu comes by at exactly 5 minutes before the designated time, and Sougo waves him over. He also dressed fancy; no jacket but he has a vest and a piece of his fringe is slicked back and Sougo needs to stop staring

"Sorry!" Ryuu stage-whispers as he takes a seat on the armchair opposite Sougo's. "Were you waiting long, Sougo-kun?"

"No." Sougo shakes his head and smiles, holding out a menu.

They order (a cappuccino and a slice of cake for Ryuu, tea and a savoury pastry for Sougo) and their waitress recognises them; they get her to keep it a secret by promising to give her free autographs.

They chat about work and their respective shows. Sougo mentions how he saw Ryuu on one of those late night dramas and says he wishes he could act as well as Ryuu could. Ryuu offers to mentor him, though he thinks he's not that good at it, honestly. The conversation is lighthearted until they start talking about Love&Game. Sougo promptly burns his tongue on his tea when Ryuu mentions his pose in their cover shot, and he realises that Ryuu is actually _teasing_ him. So, he decides to tease back.

"Well Tsunashi-san, if we're talking about my pose, you seemed to be really into it~" Sougo starts, a smirk sliding onto his face. Ryuu stops with his mug raised halfway to his mouth. "Especially with your fingers creeping towards my mou--"

Ryuu sets his drink down and hurriedly presses a hand over Sougo's mouth, his other hand cradling his own head. Turns out Sougo isn't the only one embarrassed by the cover shot. Sougo's lips twitch under Ryuu's palm.

Sighing, Ryuu sits back and runs a hand through his hair. "That cover... They're really trying to play up the sexiness, aren't they?"

Sougo blinks. And bursts into giggles. "You don't like it?"

"I... It's embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Hah..." Sougo takes a sip of his tea, nodding. "I really wanted to curl up and hide when they told us to do it like that. Tamaki-kun seemed to have fun, though," he muses. The thought of Tamaki brings The Incident to his mind, and his hands tighten around the mug.

"Listen, Tsunashi-san... I really am sorry about what happened this afternoon--" Sougo breaks off because something warm's covering his hands. Warm hands are on, his own hands. Ryuu's hands are

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sougo-kun! They were just playing a harmless prank, right? Really, I don't mind at all." There it is. The smile that Sougo ~~fell in love with~~ ~~always wished would be aimed at him~~ knew was reserved for people Ryuu's close with. It's an infectious smile, and Sougo can feel his own lips curl upwards to mirror it.

They chat for a while more, until they both finish what they ordered. Ryuu glances at his watch and sheepishly looks at Sougo.

"It's still kinda early... You wanna go get some drinks?"

Sougo was about to say that they just had drinks, until he realises Ryuu means _drinks_. He agrees, not really wanting to return to the dorm immediately anyway. Ryuu takes them to a pub he knows well enough and they sit at the bar, beers in hand. Now, the conversation gets louder, more carefree. Ryuu talks about his brothers; Sougo talks about idolish7, who are like his brothers.

They call it a night after 3 beers each, enough for Sougo to be lightly buzzed. Ryuu walks him to the convenience store near the dorm. Sougo tries really hard not to think about the warm arm that's around his shoulder. Before leaving, Ryuu pats Sougo's head and thanks him for an enjoyable night, and Sougo waves until he's out of sight.

With a smile, he heads back to the dorm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki and Yamato are waiting for him in the kitchen when he returns. Sougo's in such a good mood that he forgets he was mad at them in the first place. In any case, they apologise profusely and they tell him that Tamaki wanted to stay up too, but he had to go to bed because of school. Sougo says it's fine; after all, if they hadn't pulled their prank, he wouldn't have gotten to spend hours alone with Ryuu. In a way, he's grateful to them. He doesn't tell them this, though.

He accepts a cup of tea from Mitsuki and the three part ways, each headed to his own bedroom. As Sougo collapses into bed, his phone dings. He fishes it out of the pocket and the screen lights up the dim room.

' _A new rabbitchat message?_ ' It's from none other than Ryuu, who just sent it to let Sougo know he got back safely. Sougo grins and sends a sticker in response, and Ryuu replies alike. A couple of minutes pass before Ryuu's next message.

' _Good night, Sougo-kun._ ' Another sticker, this one of a pudding and a moon.

Sougo can feel a blush on his face and he can't blame it on the drinks anymore.

' _Good night, Ryuu-san. Sleep well._ ' is what he sends back, and quickly locks his phone. When he falls asleep, he dreams of strong, warm arms and amber eyes, and a velvety-smooth voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this.  
> THIS REALLY ISN'T WHAT I WAS PLANNING WHEN I STARTED WRITING IT BUT (stares at my hands) what have i done  
> this one is so cheesy it gives me a headache also can you tell i don't know how to write ryuu OR sougo haha wow look at that  
> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading!!!! please consider leaving kudos or a comment --
> 
> PS my twitter is @sougoryuu so hmu maybe i like to cry about sougo and ryuusou a lot


End file.
